


No Comparison

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean might enjoy a wild night of sex with a hot chick, but he knows what's really important to him. One-shot. Brotherly affection.





	

The bed was soft and warm, and it was with reluctance that Dean pushed back the covers as noiselessly as he could, not wanting to wake the girl lying at his side

It was easier to leave while they were still asleep, even if the time-worn excuse 'Gotta go! Call you later, babe,' did the job too; though it did involve a touch more hassle.

Without a sound Dean picked up his clothes strewn haphazardly around the flat while they'd kissed and caressed their way to the bed last night.

 

Usually he had no qualms about slipping out the morning after; 'love 'em and leave 'em' were his catch-words, but occasionally, a connection to his partner would kick in, resulting in mind-blowing sex. This had been one of those rare times.

It had been like this with Lisa too, he remembered fondly; the sex had been stellar, and when he'd told Sam that he'd wanted to go see her again, it hadn't just been for her yoga moves but because he'd experienced that tenuous indefinable connection.

He sighed. A lot of water had passed under the bridge since then and the sweet memories quickly turned sour at the thought of how it had all ended in a sterile mind-wipe.

Never again, he swore as he finished buttoning up. He'd satisfy the needs of his body but nothing more. He'd learned his lesson.

 

"I won't see you again, will I?' the sleep-slurry voice asked. "You're just gonna sneak off, aren't you?"

"No way, baby. I'll call you later." Dean didn't hesitate, the lie coming automatically to his lips.

She pulled herself up on one elbow and watched as he pulled on his boots with practiced ease.

"It's okay, we had a great night; can't ask for more than that when a girl meets a cute guy in a bar and takes him home, but...," she hesitated,"...just for a second there I thought we'd really clicked. Must've got it wrong."  
She shrugged, burrowing back down under the covers, her instinct shouting out loud and clear that this man would never be the one to stay by her side.

"Shut the door when you leave."

 

Dean did as she asked, closing the door scrupulously behind him as he exited the flat. After such a great night, he should've felt exhilarated but not this time; all he felt was a depressing numbness.

The dawn had just broken as he drove the Impala towards the nearest diner, picked up breakfast and made his way back to the motel.

He fumbled for the key, balancing the food in one hand, but was left with the key in hand as the door swung open to reveal his brother standing in the doorway.

 

"Hey man. You beat me to it. I was just going to go out myself," Sam grinned, relief and affection in his gaze as he saw his brother safe on the step, relieved that Dean's night out hadn't finished with him being picked up by some monster as had happened in the past, causing Sam to go stir-crazy searching for him.

"You worry too much, Sammy. Sometimes a girl is just a girl, " Dean observed, brushing past Sam into the room, having understood perfectly what his brother's concerned eyes were telling him.

"Come on 'mom,' drink your coffee!" Dean teased, his dark reflexive mood lifted just by the sight of his younger brother.

 

He might feel a connection at times with others, but it paled into insignificance before the indestructible bonds that tethered him to Sam, and as he held his brother's gaze he knew that no matter the pain and agony they'd suffered, they possessed something unique, something that transcended time and space and Dean Winchester wouldn't have it any other way.

 

The End


End file.
